undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Story
|date = April 15, 2016‎ |website = Tumblr |type = Basic Change |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Written Story}} Nightmare story takes place in an AU where monsters never existed, but children and adults still fear that monsters might hurt them. In this AU, the monsters are dreams who live in the dream void until someone has a dream. At night they are called Nightmare Monsters. They are able to go into any dream, although most go for children and teenagers. They feed off of pain and death. Characters Nightmare Papyrus Nightmare Papyrus is a happy ending nightmare. He will scare you, but he is the only nightmare who will scare you almost to death. He will make sure your nightmare has a happy ending. Night fright Sans Night fright Sans will cause daydreaming to turn into "day frights". He will make your life a living hell if you are an evil person, but if you’re a good person you should be fine. Frightmare Alphys Frightmare Alphys will allow you a good dream until half-way through. She will then turn it into a nightmare. She only goes after people with anxiety. Heavy nightmare Undyne Heavy nightmare Undyne will cause you to see family members die even outside of your dreams. She will make you hallucinate seeing very gruesome deaths. Softmare Toriel Softmare Toriel will only give you nightmares when you need a good scare. She'll protect you against the other nightmare monsters if you are a child, and her nightmares won’t be too scary and only show you small fears. Deathmare Flowey Deathmare Flowey is able to kill you if you're not careful. He is able to attack you in day dreams, and when you go to sleep at night. This nightmare can be avoided if you have flowers next to your bed, but they must be alive. Dream catchers will not work. Bad dream Asgore Bad dream Asgore will only give children nightmares depending on your age. You can have a chance of death. He is very strong and will not leave your dreams until you are the age of 14. Embarrassing dream Mettaton Embarrassing dream Mettaton and not hurt you in any way but can scare you so much you wet yourself. During some point in the day something embarrassing will happen. Phobia dream Muffet Phobia dream Muffet will make you have dreams about your worst phobias and may leave spiders in your room if you don’t leave money for her under your pillow. Melting dream Amalgamates The melting dream amalgamates make you image you're melting into goo inside your dream and when you wake up your skin feels like its burning. Depression dream Napstablook Napstablook won’t scare you but he will give you very depressing dreams. Some humans who have these dreams end their lives. The nightmare who speaks in hands If he touches you in your dream/nightmare you will die with in 5 days. He will give you headaches, and your cause of death will be determined on what type of person you are. If you are good it will be painless. However, if you are a rude person it will be more painful than burning in acid or lava. Hot wave dream River Person The hot wave dream River Person will make you dream you're drowning, and when you wake up you'll be so dehydrated your throat will hurt for days. Suicide vision Chara Chara will not harm you in anyway besides mentally. They will haunt certain people from birth, and make their life a living hell until they end their lives. They will harm you in daydreams and nightmares. They can be scared off with buttercups and a knife. Epilepsy dream Asriel Asriel is bright. He may look like a good dream, but he can cause you unpredictable seizures when you're awake. He will not scare you, but he can harm you in many ways, and can do a lot of damage if you don’t put a flower pot with a dreamcatcher and a dandelion inside it beside your bed, but you can not do this right away. You must do it after 5 dreams. Sleep paralysis Monster Kid Sleep paralysis Monster Kid will appear at the end of a nightmare, when he does, it means you will suffer sleep paralysis when you “wake up.” Shadowmare Grillby Shadowmare Grillby will give you dreams of a complete darkness while your stuck in a maze. You will hear noises rustling in the bushes, and screaming, and even see glowing eyes. You can’t wake up until you find the way out, but when you do you’ll barely see him, and when you see him he congratulates you on completing the maze, and screams loudly and makes a horrifying expression. Then, when you wake up there will be a freshly warm burger and fries on your nightstand, and a burn scar on your arm or neck. He never visits the same person twice. Frisk Frisk is a child who suffers from anxiety and depression. They may not show much emotion either. By the looks of their eyes they don't sleep much, at least 4 hours at max. and they have died inside. But despite these facts they stay determined, surviving each one of their encounters with the dream monsters. Wetmare Shyren When you see her in your dreams she will drown you, but can't kill you. She can only put you in a coma where the other nightmare monsters can have their fun. Just don't let her drown you and you should be fine. Nightattack Temmie Temmie can give you a nightmare that's not so bad, but when you wake up you will be sick for a whole week. She can only come once a year, though. Moneymare Bratty and Catty These two will sell you things inside your dreams, but in order to buy things from them you must get a vial of your own blood, and it must be full, and it must go on your dresser or nightstand. These items cost 1 vial per item, and the item helps keep the nightmare you wanna keep away, go away for one week. These items can also get rid of some negative effects from each nightmare for a limited time. Gallery File:Tumblr o6dy4sFmEq1uwctlpo1 540.png|Nightmare Papyrus File:Tumblr o6br559M3d1uwctlpo1 540.png|Night fright Sans File:Tumblr o6dc78dEhH1uwctlpo1 540.png|The Nightmare That Speaks In Hands File:Tumblr o6dglcGadh1uwctlpo1 540.png|Depression dream Napstablook File:Tumblr o6h0vyCB9K1uwctlpo1 400.png|Epilepsy dream Asriel (Kid) File:Tumblr o6h0tyBMkt1uwctlpo1 540.png|Epilepsy dream Asriel (Adult) File:Tumblr o6j6xhzSSj1uwctlpo1 400.png|Suicide dream Chara File:Tumblr oiq2oxRPEG1vffpfoo1 540.png|Softmare Toriel File:Tumblr oibbqzyY1g1vffpfoo1 540.png|Bad dream Asgore File:Tumblr olh6auMqrU1vrfulio1 540.png|Deathmare Flowey File:Tumblr o71cxoIMda1uwctlpo1 540.png|Sleep paralysis Monster Kid File:Tumblr oa5rn6s88q1ugoz7jo1 540.png|Frightmare Alphys File:Tumblr obnpdxGJJV1ugoz7jo1 540.png|Heavy nightmare Undyne tumblr_ogqk3nNDop1vijv3mo1_540.png|fanart for nightmare papyrus and night fright sans tumblr_ocxu2tRyA61rguodyo1_1280.png|tim burton style Suicide dream Chara tumblr_ocxu2tRyA61rguodyo3_1280.png|tim burton style Depression dream Napstablook tumblr_oo50jrUq0Y1vrfulio1_500.png|shadowmare grillby tumblr_oo50oorHw71vrfulio1_400.png|embarrassing dream "mettaton" tumblr_oo78jnjAXL1vrfulio1_540.png|embarrassing dream "mettaton EX" tumblr_ooc8cvls441vzztnoo1_540.png|Hot wave dream River person tumblr_messaging_oodgj4yKoz1t1jw6w_1280.png|Frisk tumblr_messaging_oh4scrkq0v1t3moqg_1280.jpg|phobia dream Muffet neo.png|embarrassing dream "mettaton NEO" shyren.png|wetmare shyren Night-attack-temmie.png|nightattack temmie birdy.png|melting dream amalgamate tumblr_messaging_oouaasXA7T1tksq0l_1280.jpg|nice SCREAM guy and nightmare pants tumblr_oqki5ygAQB1vzzv61o1_540.jpg|embarrassing dream "mettaton" fanart tumblr_messaging_oqkui6oIsy1u9l6sq_1280.png|moneymare bratty and catty Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story